Nuit à deux
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Alors que les Chapeaux de Paille dorment à l'hôtel, Nami est contrainte de partager sa chambre avec Zoro. (Ceci n'est pas un lemon, même si le titre peut prêter à confusion.)
1. Chapter 1

**ZoNa ! Allez savoir pourquoi, je suis fan de ce couple en ce moment...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Profitant d'une escale sur l'une des nombreuses îles qu'ils visitaient, l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait décidé de passer une nuit dans un hôtel plutôt que sur le Merry. Nami s'étant occupé de la réservation, elle en avait profité pour s'attribuer une chambre avec lit-double pour elle seule tandis que les garçons se partageaient une seconde chambre.

Heureuse du confort auquel elle avait droit, Nami se glissa sous sa couette en espérant que la chambre des garçons serait toujours en état le lendemain matin et qu'elle n'aurait pas à payer d'éventuelles réparations.

Elle commençait à s'endormir quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. En soupirant, elle rabattit sa couette sur le côté et se leva pour ouvrir à son visiteur qui se trouva être Zoro.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

\- Les autres en avaient marre de nous voir nous battre, le cuistot et moi. Alors Usopp a décidé qu'un d'entre nous irait dormir avec toi. Et quand il a vu Sanji t'imaginer en pyjama, il a déclaré que ce serait à moi de bouger, répondit Zoro visiblement amusé.

En pyjama...? Brusquement Nami se souvint qu'elle ne portait qu'une légère nuisette qui ne couvrait que vaguement sa nudité.

\- C'est pas mon problème ! cria-t-elle, rouge de honte, en claquant la porte. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir à la réception !

\- Elle est fermée, répondit la voix de Zoro à travers le bois.

\- Eh ben, retourne avec les autres !

\- Ok. Mais je ne te garantis pas l'état de la chambre.

Le chiffre d'un montant de facture s'imposa à l'esprit de Nami à l'idée de ce dont les deux hommes étaient capables de faire. Timidement, elle rouvrit la porte.

\- Bon, ok. Entre, soupira-t-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Avec un sourire narquois, Zoro entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Nami le regarda poser ses sabres en équilibre contre la table de chevet et se mettre torse nu avant de se pencher pour défaire ses lacets. Zoro surprit son regard et la dévisagea.

\- Je ne vais pas me déshabiller entièrement si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, lança-t-il d'un air moqueur tout en retirant ses chaussures.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça ! s'insurgea Nami d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Ouais, ouais... C'est ça...

Nami se contenta de baisser la tête et de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers l'autre côté du lit dans lequel elle s'allongea avant d'éteindre la lumière.

\- Bonne nuit, sorcière ! lança Zoro dans le noir.

\- Ouais... Bonne nuit..., grommela l'interressée.

Le silence s'installa, entrecoupé par la respiration de plus en plus lourde de Zoro qui s'endormait. Nami l'écoutait, ce souffle régulier qui, curieusement, la maintenait parfaitement éveillée.

Avec un soupir, elle se tourna dans le lit, face à sa table de chevet, en espérant que tourner le dos au sabreur lui ferait oublier sa présence. Mais c'était sans compter le bras puissant de celui-ci qui vint se refermer sur le corps frêle de la jeune femme pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Nami sentit une panique légère s'emparer d'elle quand elle sentit le torse chaud et musclé contre son dos. Elle essaya de se dégager doucement mais plus elle se mouvait, plus le sabreur réaffirmait sa prise sur elle.

\- Heu... Zoro ? appela-t-elle timidement.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Zoro ?

Nouvel échec.

\- Zoro ?

Agacée de ne pas pouvoir réveiller le sabreur avec sa simple voix, Nami décida de changer de façon de faire. Elle allongea son bras et tâtonna le mur jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, l'interrupteur. Une lumière aveuglante éclaira la pièce. Zoro se redressa immédiatement, tous les sens en alerte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la navigatrice qui se frottait les yeux, éblouie.

\- Rien... Tu m'avais serrée contre toi en dormant et j'arrivais pas à me dégager. Il a fallu que je te réveille...

\- Oh... Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Nami le dévisagea. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie dans sa voix, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse. Elle avait pensé qu'au contraire, il nierait ce geste en lui affirmant qu'elle avait rêvé.

\- Quoi ? grommela Zoro.

Nami sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

\- Heu... Nan, rien...

Zoro haussa un sourcil mais se contenta de se rallonger. Nami fit de même avant d'éteindre la lumière. Doucement, elle se sentit sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Elle était assise dans l'herbe, cachée sous un des mandariniers chéris de Belmer. Au loin, elle entendait la voix de Nojiko.

\- … Neuf... Dix ! Attention Nami ! J'espère que tu es bien cachée parce que j'arrive !

Nami porta une petite main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire.

\- Haha ! Je t'ai trouvée !

Nami frissonna. Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle de Nojiko. Elle était beaucoup plus grave, beaucoup plus menaçante, effrayante. La voix d'Arlong.

L'homme-poisson arracha l'arbuste avant de saisir la fillette par les cheveux pour la porter à hauteur de son visage. Nami se mit soudain à hurler alors qu'une douleur cuisante lui broyait l'épaule, au niveau de son tatouage.

La fillette se débattait, essayait de mettre des coups de pieds à Arlong alors que celui-ci se moquait de ses vaines tentatives, avec un regard malsain. Un ricanement s'échappait de sa gorge, bientôt remplacé par un rire hilare qui résonnait aux oreilles de la pauvre Nami.

\- Nami ! Regarde-moi !

Elle continuaitde se débattre en hurlant, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

\- Nami !

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux larmoyants. Son corps était en sueur et frissonnant en même temps tandis que son cœur martelait ses côtes.

\- Nami...

À travers ses larmes, elle reconnut le visage de Zoro, penché sur elle. Les jambes du bretteur enserraient ses cuisses tandis que ses mains tenaient fermement les poignets de la navigatrices collés au matelas.

\- Ça va ?

La voix du bretteur était chargée d'inquiétude.

\- Zoro... Mes poignets... Tu me fais mal...

\- Ah ! Oui, désolé... Je te lâche mais tu ne me frappe pas, ok ?

Nami acquiesça. Lentement, Zoro desserra ses doigts avant de totalement libérer les poignets endoloris.

\- Bon... Explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu es devenue une telle furie au cours de la nuit.

Sa voix était douce, mais ferme. Nami tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

\- Arlong, murmura-t-elle. Mais c'est du passé tout ça...

Pour appuyer son propos, elle se redressa en position assise alors que Zoro se trouvait toujours à genoux, au niveau de ses cuisses. Il la regardait. Puis, avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes avec ses pouces.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que ce cauchemar ne t'a pas ébranlée, murmura-t-il. Tu en trembles encore.

Nami baissa les yeux. Certes, elle tremblait. Mais ça, c'était l'effet que lui faisaient les mains de Zoro sur son visage. Son cœur, qui s'était un peu calmé, se remit à cogner dans sa poitrine alors que son regard tombait sur le torse musclé de son camarade. Lentement, elle remonta son regard, suivant la cicatrice jusqu'à l'épaule, et regarda le visage qui lui faisait face. Une traînée rouge sur sa mâchoire attira son attention, elle avait dû le griffer en se débattant. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Nami posa son index dessus, insensible au tressaillement qu'elle engendra, et suivit la ligne avant de glisser sa main dans la nuque du bretteur et de caresser ses cheveux.

Avec la même lenteur, elle approcha son visage de celui, déjà proche, de Zoro et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'apprêtait à reculer, certaine qu'elle allait se faire repousser, quand elle se rendit compte que Zoro répondait. Le baiser devint plus passionné, plus profond, chacun exprimant le désir qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre, s'éloignant lentement que lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle.

Nami avait passé ses deux bras autour du cou de Zoro tandis que les mains de celui-ci étaient descendues dans le creux des reins de la jeune fille.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il au niveau de son oreille.

Et cette phrase, dite de cette façon, aurait pu faire oublier à Nami tous ses cauchemars.

* * *

Zoro se retourna dans son lit, encore une fois. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir, il se leva et traversa la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda la voix ensommeillée de Sanji quelque part dans l'obscurité.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, répondit Zoro. Je vais voir si y'a pas une taverne ouverte.

Sans se soucier de ce qu'en pensait le cuistot, Zoro ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Nami. Cette fille le rendait fou, que ce soit sa personnalité ou son corps. Tout lui donnait envie d'elle, l'empêchait de dormir. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui avoue tous ses sentiments qui menaçaient de le faire exploser. Il allait trouver une excuse minable, faire du chantage, n'importe quoi. Mais il allait trouver le moyen d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'elle sache.

Il en avait besoin.

* * *

 **J'ai longuement hésité à mettre la seconde partie, j'espère que ça passe...**

 **Des avis ?**


	2. Reviews

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Guest (25/04/2017) : Merci, merci ! Je suis très contente que mes histoires t'aient plu !


End file.
